Farmers, photographers, and hunters commonly use game feeders, as several examples. Hunters often use animal feeders to distribute feed grains such as corn and the like to attract and retain game animals such as deer and turkey, for example. One common type of animal feeder includes a feed hopper having an outlet, a feed distributor located directly under the feed hopper outlet, and a controller for periodically energizing an electric motor for spinning the feed distributor.
Typical feed distributors include a flat plate having a suitable shape, often square, rectangular, or round. One type of feed distributor includes a round, flat plate having two or more small L-shaped vanes that function to propel the feed outwardly and away from the feed distributor when spinning. This feed distributor also includes an annular plate attached to the top of the vanes to direct the feed outwardly in a horizontal plane so the feed is not undesirably directed upwardly where the feed could potentially ricochet off the bottom of the feed hopper. Another type of feed distributor includes a rectangular tray having swinging gates at opposite ends of the tray that are closed when the feed distributor is not spinning. When the feed distributor is spinning, centrifugal force opens the swinging gates thereby allowing feed to be propelled outwardly away from the distributor.
In use, feed drops from the feed hopper outlet onto the feed distributor. When the motor turns, feed on the feed distributor is centrifugally thrown outwardly and replaced by feed falling from the feed hopper. The feed hopper outlet is positioned close to the feed distributor so feed does not fall off the side of the feed distributor when the feed distributor is not rotating. Specifically, when the feed distributor is not rotating, feed falling from the feed hopper outlet builds up on the feed distributor and effectively clogs up the flow of feed from the feed hopper outlet to the feed distributor. Accordingly, because the flow of feed from the feed hopper stops when the feed distributor is not spinning there is no closing device for the feed hopper outlet.
A common shortcoming of known animal feeders relates to the ability of small birds and small animals such as squirrels and raccoons to learn feed directly from the feed distributor plate when the motor is stopped, despite the fact that the feed hopper and the distributor are elevated substantially off the ground. When feed is taken from the feed distributor, more feed falls out of the feed hopper outlet onto the feed distributor. Accordingly, birds and animals not desired to eat the feed can consume large portions of feed thereby depleting the feed hopper.
Another common shortcoming of known animal feeders relates to the build up of feed and jamming of the feed distributor or similar moving parts. Most animal feeders include a horizontal spinning plate that functions to distribute feed that falls onto the plate from a feed supply. In these animal feeders, it is possible for feed to build up and jam rotation of the spinning plate. Accordingly, feed distributors utilize motors with sufficient power to crush the feed rather than allow the feed to jam the spinning plate.